


These Sleeping Thoughts

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry makes bad life decisions, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Sleeping Thoughts

The first time was a mistake.

Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself. Just adrenaline, at the wrong time and with the wrong person. It could’ve been anybody, even Caitlin or Wells, and he would’ve reacted the same way. Would’ve allowed himself to be pressed back against the wall, kissed savagely, rutted against until the world was a narrow point of gasping pleasure that still makes him shudder even now.

Just adrenaline. Just a mistake.

It _won’t_ happen again.

Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself the first time. And the second, and the third, and the fourth…


End file.
